Broken
by IzzyBoleyn
Summary: One Shot. Edward & Bella write a song about their love for one another, the pain they went through when they were separated and that they would do anything for each other. Rated K for use of da F word, not sure if it should be T though, let me know plz :


**A.N:] KK this is my first song fic and I hope i do this beautiful song justice.**

**Disclaimer:] I do not own any of the Twilight characters and I do not own this song**

* * *

**EPOV**

All this incessant noise!! Goddamn Emmett and his fucking drums!!

It's a Saturday and it's extremely sunny outside, which is bad for us but good because Bella can come over.

Normally we would be out hunting but we all got over fill yesterday, and since Emmett and Jasper decided to destroy half the house with their idiotic wrestling Esme demanded that we all get a hobby. Their was a catch, of course.

It had to be the same thing and it had to be from our human years. Of course Alice mentioned shopping, that was a big no. Eventually we all decided on music. That worked out for me just fine.

Everyone went down to the basement where we had all our junk.

Alice and Jasper went to a field so they wouldn't disturb anyone. Jasper grabbed a harmonica, the same one he had played when he was human and since Alice couldn't remember anything from her human years she used her gift to "see" what she would be better at; and with that she decided on a flute.

Rosalie surprised me when she walked to the backyard with a harp perched on her back and started strumming it lightly, looking surprisingly at peace.

But Emmett oh Emmett had to pick the only instrument capable of making him even more obnoxious; a drum set, and instead of going outside he is banging on them in the living room!!!

He isn't even playing anything!! He is just making noise!!

"Eddie!! Try and guess what song I'm playing…"

More banging…

GRRRR!!

"EMMETT YOUR JUST MAKING NOISE!! SHUT UP!!"

"Oh come on! Lighten up Eddie! Go have some fun! Go fool around with Bella! It'll make you feel LOTS better!"

I turned around and grabbed the closest thing to me and threw it at his head. It just happened to be the drum and as soon as it hit Emmett head it shattered into a million pieces.

Of course Bella would decided to arrive at this particular time.

**BPOV  
**  
"Okay… I'm assuming I missed something big here?"

"Don't assume Bella it only makes an ass out of you and me." yelled Emmett before Edward tackled him and started beating him up.

Rosalie flitted to my side. She and I had become very close after the whole Italy fiasco.

"Hey Bella. Long story short Esme made us get hobbies and it had to be the same thing. We chose music and Emmett, being Emmett, chose drums and is playing them here, which annoyed Edward massively."

"Ah. Ok. Thanks for filling me in Rose." Wow.

"No problem Bella."

Man I really did miss it.

"Fine!! I'll practice outside!" Emmett yelled.

Edward was at my side in an instant. "Lets go to my room"

I nodded. He swooped me up bridal style and ran me up to his room.

"So, what instrument did you choose?" I asked once we were both comfortable on his couch.

He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Do you really need to ask that?"

"OH YEAH!! Sorry. I totally forgot!"

He chuckled. "Bella I never asked but do you play any instruments?"

"Umm.. Yeah. I play the guitar."

He disappeared and was back before I could even count to two, with a guitar in his hands."

"Please?" he asked

I took the guitar from his hands and started playing.

"Sing for me Edward."

"Only if you sing with me."

I nodded.

And then, he started singing.

**Edward:**

I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph  
And I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

**Both:**

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't wanna feel right  
when you're gone away

**Edward:**

Youve gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore

**Bella:**

The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

**Both:**

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

**Edward:**

You've gone away  
You dont feel me anymore

**EPOV**

I was in awe by the end of the song. She was a marvelous player and she had the voice of an angel.

I leaned forward and kissed her sweet lips softly.

"That was beautiful." I complemented her.

"Are you kidding?! That was amazing!!" Alice shrieked.

I turned to see my entire family standing in my doorway with their mouths wide open.

I guess I'm not the only one in shock.

* * *

**K that was it:) Please tell me what you think it would be greatly appreciated. This song is called Broken by Seether and the link for it will be on my profile:)**


End file.
